Rescue/Final Battle (Sleeping Fairy Version)
(Upon arrival at the Forbidden Mountain, Sparx, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club silently arrived at the drawbridge leading to Narissa’s castle. Just when they were about to silently cross it, they noticed a weasel marching on patrol. After the coast was clear as soon as the weasel guard walked by, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club magically shrunk themselves and Sparx down to tiny sizes and proceeded to magically fly around for another way in until they spot an open lit window in a tower. They fly up to it and peeked in to see weasels dancing like mad in front of a bonfire while Narissa and Constantine are watching at the throne room with calm evil smirks) Narissa: What a pity Terrence can’t be here to enjoy the celebration. Constantine: Yes. Narissa: Let’s go to the dungeon and cheer him up. Constantine: Let’s. (Then they walked into a hallway, passing by Smart Guy. The shrunken heroes secretly followed the two villains quietly and upon arrival at a dungeon door, the shrunken heroes stayed hidden as they watched Narissa unlock the dungeon door and enter with Constantine. After the door was closed by Constantine, the shrunken heroes secretly peeked at the barred window of the door, hidden. In the room, Terrence is sitting on a bench, untied and ungagged and now shackled to a wall) Terrence: What do you want? Narissa: Oh, come now, Terrence. Why so melancholy? Terrence: Melancholy? Me? What makes you think…? (Narissa then interrupted him calmly) Narissa: Now, Terrence, a wonderous future lies before you. You, the destined hero, of a charming fairy tale come true. Constantine: You got that right. (Narissa then conjures up images from it with her magic) Terrence: What’re you doing now? Narissa: Showing you. (Then she revealed images of Oberon’s castle) Narissa: Behold, Oberon’s castle. And in a yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, Princess Tinker Bell. (Then the image revealed Tink, still in bed in the sleeping spell. Terrence recognized her calmly) Terrence: Isn’t that…? Narissa: Yes. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, it’s the same fairy peasant girl who won the heart of our noble fairy prince yesterday. (Realizing, Terrence got calmly angry as Narissa continued) Narissa: She is indeed the most wonderous fair. Gold of sunshine in her hair. Lips that shame the red, red rose. Constantine: Like the one she’s holding now. Narissa: In ageless sleep, she finds repose. And yet, the years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are but a day. (Then she showed images of Terrence, Spyro, and Cynder, as old people, slowly leaving the open gates, much to Terrence’s calm shock and then calm anger) Narissa: (Sneeringly) And now, the gates of the dungeon will open, and our fairy prince is free to go. Off he rides on his noble dragons, a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with true love’s kiss. And prove that true love conquers all! Constantine: (Sneeringly) What do you think of that? (Terrence then got calmly angry) Terrence: Think?! I’ll show you! (Then he attempted to charge at Narissa and Constantine in anger, but the shackles held him back as Narissa and Constantine laughed evilly at him. Even Amy and Stella were livid) Amy and Stella: (Whispering) Why, you…! (Just when they charged, the hidden shrunken heroes, who overheard, held them back. As Narissa’s evil laughter died down, Constantine stopped laughing evilly upon hearing Amy and Stella and looked at the door in suspicion. But Narissa and Constantine then proceeded to head out) Narissa: Come, Constantine. Let’s leave the fairy prince with his happy thoughts. Constantine: Yeah. Very happy. (Narissa and Constantine then left the room, then Narissa closed the door and locked it again) Narissa: And now, I can finally sleep after sixteen years of waiting for this. Constantine: I’ll keep watch. Narissa: Very well. (Then with that, Narissa walked up to her tower to go to sleep while Constantine walked the other hallway to keep on guard. Once the coast was clear, Sparx, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club entered the room through the door window, unshrink themselves, and shushed Terrence before he said a word) Bloom: (Whispering, shushes quietly) We’ll explain later. (Then with their magic, Sally, Cosmo, and the Winx Club then proceeded to break Terrence’s shackles, freeing him. Then Amy proceeded to break the lock on the door, unlocking it with her magic) Terrence: (Whispering) Thanks. But how’d you…? (Bloom and Sally then ushered everyone to huddle. Then after a short pause as they do so, all was explained already) Terrence: (Whispering) Thanks for telling me. Let’s go wake her up. (But the heroes stopped him) Sally: (Whispering) Terrence, wait! Bloom: (Whispering) The road to true love may be barred by still many more dangers which you, alone, will have to face. Terrence: (Whispering) Understood. For Tink. (Then Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club proceeded to magically conjure a sword and shield for Terrence) Tecna: (Whispering) So arm thyself with this enchanted Shield of Virtue and this mighty Sword of Truth. Aisha: (Whispering) For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over anything evil in your path. Heroes: (Whispering) That’s right. Sparx: (Whispering) Let’s get out of here. (Then they ran out of the room once all ready. But then Constantine appeared and spotted them. Then he got angry) Constantine: You…! (Then he called out) Constantine: Jailbreak! Jailbreak! (He ran off to gather the weasels. Then the heroes proceeded to run the other way to escape. Then they spot Constantine and the weasels charging at them) Smart Guy: Get them! (But luckily, the heroes proceeded to fight them off with their magic and abilities until they climbed out a window and slid down a rocky ramp until they reached ground level to where Spyro and Cynder are, shackled) Spyro: Terrence! Cynder: You’re alright! Terrence: I am! (Then Constantine whistled to the weasels with the boulders) Constantine: Not for long, Fairy Prince. (Then the weasels pushed the boulders down at them) Roxy: Watch out! (Then Aisha turned the boulders into bubbles which popped upon impact instead. Constantine got angry and turned to the weasels wielding bows and arrows) Constantine: Fire! (The weasels fired, but Flora quickly turned the arrows into flowers. Then Amy proceeded to use her laser magic to destroy the shackles on Spyro and Cynder, freeing them. After climbing on Spyro and Cynder, the heroes hurried to the exit. Then Constantine shouted at the weasels pouring hot water from giant pots at the exit) Constantine: Pour quickly! (But luckily, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club used their magic to transform the hot water into a rainbow instead, then the heroes proceeded through to get to the exit. Then they noticed Constantine about to go get Narissa. Then getting determined, Amy and Stella, with Sparx’s help, chased after Constantine until they reached the entrance to Narissa’s room) Constantine: Narissa! Na…! (But Stella and Amy magically turned Constantine to stone and they and Sparx proceeded to shove his petrified body off the railing, making it fall to the ground, shattering and killing Constantine in the process. Feeling accomplished, Stella, Amy, and Sparx returned to the heroes and they proceeded to escape. Then Narissa emerged, livid) Narissa: Silence! (Then she noticed the weasels defeated and knocked out, then the shattered remains of Constantine, and then spotted the heroes exiting the castle) Narissa: No! (As soon as the heroes emerged from the castle, they hurried towards the direction of Oberon’s castle. Then Narissa began blasting magic beams at the heroes, but they dodged as they hurried on) Musa: (During the blasts) Watch out! Sally: (During the blasts) Hurry, guys! (Finally, the heroes exited the Forbidden Mountains and are getting closer to Oberon’s castle. In anger, Narissa then conjured a spell) Narissa: A forest of thorns shall be his tomb, borne through the skies on a fog of doom, now go with a curse and serve me well, around King Oberon’s castle, cast my spell! (Then the spell surrounded the castle and with every lightning strike, a patch of giant thorn bushes emerged, surrounding the castle like a barrier. Upon arriving as the lightning strikes ended, the heroes skidded to a stop as Narissa cackled evilly a bit. But with determination, the heroes proceeded to break through every single thorny branch with their magic and/or weapons. Suddenly, Terrence’s cloak got caught by some thorns, but luckily, Cosmo and Stella freed him with their magic. Finally, the heroes, after cutting through more thorny branches, arrived at the bridge and neared the entrance, much to Narissa’s anger) Narissa: No! It cannot be! (Then she magically teleported herself at the bridge and blocked the heroes’ way) Terrence: Now what? Narissa: Now shall you deal with me, O Fairy Prince, and all the powers of Hell! (Then she transformed into a giant dragon with blue scales, yellow eyes, and a light blue underbelly. Then Terrence got determined and charged on Spyro’s back as the heroes stood back, knowing this is Terrence’s fight only. Then Narissa blasted a fire breath as Terrence, knocking him off Spyro’s back, but luckily, his Shield of Virtue defended him from the blast. Then Narissa breathed fire again at Terrence as Spyro backed off, but Terrence dodged. Narissa again breathed fire at Terrence, but Terrence blocked it with his Shield of Virtue again. Narissa then snapped her jaws at him) Heroes: Terrence! (Then Narissa prepared to snap her jaws when Terrence whacked his Sword of Truth on Narissa’s muzzle, angering her. But again, Terrence dodged her snapping jaws. Then Narissa breathed fire on the thorn bushes, burning them. As the flames neared Terrence and cornered him near a rocky cliffside, the heroes climbed up there, taking shelter from the flames) Bloom: Terrence! Sally: Up this way! (Hearing her, Terrence climbed up there as well, escaping the growing flames. Then Narissa climbed up there after him, snapping her jaws. After Terrence was backed near the edge of the cliff on the other side, Narissa breathed fire, and this time, it knocked the Shield of Virtue out of Terrence’s arm with such powerful force. Narissa cackled evilly a bit, but then, a miracle; Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club powered up Terrence’s Sword of Truth with their spell) Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Winx Club: Now, Sword of Truth, fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure! (Then with one throw, Terrence struck Narissa in her chest bladepoint with the Sword of Truth. Narissa lets out a blood-curdling scream of pain from the stab and as she bled a little, she makes one last lunge at Terrence, but he and the heroes dodged on time and escaped as Narissa plummeted to her death. As the heroes recovered, they see Narissa’s remains with the Sword of Truth sticking its blade in her remains. Narissa is now dead. Then the heroes watched the thorn bushes, its burnt parts, and all of the damage from the battle disappear, making the way open for them again) Coming up: The finale; Terrence’s kiss will hopefully revive Tink and the entire castle and break the curse. And will everyone live happily ever after? Only time will tell. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies